


One Last Moment

by surena_13



Category: Manchurian Candidate (2004)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raymond thinks back on his life with his mother, while in the presents something happens that shouldn't.<br/>WARNING: Incest. This story depicts the relationship between mother and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Moment

**ONE LAST MOMENT**

 

Her skin is soft, softer than he remembers it. When she touches his chest, arms, neck it feels like he is touched by silk. He lets her talk, talk about an assassination, his career, his…change. And his smile, she adores his smile, she lives for it at least that’s what she says. Softly she kisses his lips to show her love for his smile. Her expression changes, it’s like she realizes something, something that is so wrong, but horrifyingly true. She leans in again, her diamond earrings reflecting the lights of the bathroom, just like her eyes. They’re so close. He sits still while she opens her perfect, oval lips slightly.

 

 _When Raymond was younger his mother always seemed overly protective. Where ever he was, she was too, protecting him, keeping him close. As a little boy he didn’t really think about it. When he got older he started to realize that her love was too much._

 _They had servants, they had a nanny, but his mother didn’t care. He was her son, so she would raise him. Raymond was the most important thing to her. She even put her career, her political career on hold just for him. His father didn’t notice his wife’s nearly obsessive love for their son. He, on the contrary to his wife continued his political career, coming close to becoming the president. He was close, so close and then his wife got pregnant._

 _Everything he had worked for so hard, he threw away. Raymond’s mother was furious. She couldn’t understand why he had done all that just for an unborn child. By the time Raymond noticed a change in his mother’s body, when he realized she was getting fatter, she miscarried. Rumors in the house were that she did it deliberately, just to taunt her husband. Other people said that by being so angry, she killed the child with her rage. Either way, Raymond’s father couldn’t take it._

Their lips touch, differently than seconds before. This isn’t a kiss a mother gives to her son, not even his mother. No, this is a kiss a lover gives to a lover. Her fingers rest lightly on the back of his neck, he can barely feel them. Apart from that and their lips, they don’t touch. He hasn’t moved for five minutes, maybe more. Ever since his mother started to dry him off, he hasn’t moved. And even now that she is kissing him, he can’t seem to find the ability to move. She is doing it all, not him. She is slowly moving her lips against his, hesitantly licking his bottom lip. He just sits there, feeling it all, but doing nothing.

 

 _As the months of Raymond’s mother’s miscarriage pass, his father went from bad to worse. Each day he was getting more depressed. The atmosphere was tense, too tense. His mother pretended to handle it well in front of everybody else, but Raymond sensed she is having a hard time. But instead of focusing on her husband, trying to help him, she gave more and more of her attention to Raymond._

 _He found it annoying. He was fourteen, nearly fifteen. As a teenager he had enough to deal with, especially with his father’s depression, the last thing he needed was a clingy mother. He tried to tell her that, but being who she is, she didn’t listen or pretends not to listen. That’s what his mother is good at, pretending._

 _She pretended to the rest of world like she was a happy. Outside of their family and friends, no one knew about his father’s condition. They guessed, but mother made everything look perfect. She gave parties, smiled, went to parties and pretended to love her family. Part of that pretend was fakes, but part of it was real. Raymond knew his mother didn’t love his father anymore. He could understand that, sometimes._

 _As his mother’s love for his father decayed, it grew for him. Each free minute she had she spent with him, talking about his future. How maybe one day Raymond could do what his father couldn’t, become president. Raymond wasn’t sure he wanted that, but then again, he knew what he was. He was a Prentiss and a Shaw, he wasn’t allowed to want. He had to do what his family expected him to do._

 _Three weeks after his fifteenth birthday his father died, suicide. He threw himself from the balcony. Normally a sixteen feet drop wouldn’t kill a man, but his father dove of the stone edge, face down. It was his mother who found him the next morning. His blood had covered the white tiles of the terrace, his neck and some limbs were bent in an odd angle, but he had a smile on his face._

 _His mother told the press it was an accident. He had tripped when he was trying to water the plants. Raymond couldn’t believe it. Why would she lie about a thing like that? But there was another question going round in his mind. Why didn’t mother appear to be grieving at all? She hadn’t screamed or cried when she found her husband like that. Not a single tear had escaped from her greenish blue eyes, not one. Not even when she told Raymond. Raymond himself couldn’t hold back his tears and cried until his tears went dry._

 _His mother had comforted him the entire time, holding him tight, stroking his hear, his back. Every time he tried to speak she had silenced him and kept whispering in his ear how everything was going to be alright and that they had each other now._

He knows he can’t fight her, but he doesn’t even want to that now. He also knows that if his mother gets her way, if Capt. Marco is able to kill the newly-elected president, it will destroy him. It is the most difficult decision he has to make in his entire life, but he does. He gives in to his mother, to her will, to her desire, her desire to love her son, for he knows that by giving in, he gets a little of his own power back and with that he will be able to win from her.

 

He starts to move. Very slowly he starts to move his lips, synchronizing his rhythm with that of his mother. He opens his mouth, just a little, but enough to grant her access. Almost cautiously she slips her tongue inside of his mouth. For all of his life he has known his mother’s scent, touch, goodnight kisses, the sound of her voice, but he never knew how she tasted. Now he knows. It’s unexpected, after he has seen what his mother is capable of, he expected a bittersweet taste, instead she tastes very sweet, like a soft honey that glides over his tongue. Even though his love isn’t a strong as hers, he realizes he too has feelings for her.

 

 _After his father died, his mother took his place in the senate which for Raymond meant his mother had less time for him. He felt freer, like he was able to breath for a long time. Finally he could do more things he wanted to do without his mother constantly looking over his shoulder._

 _Being fifteen years old and released from his mother, he started to look at girls. Before, his mother had warned him about them. She told him girls were mean and never to be trusted and if he did dare to look at a girl she whispered that she was not good enough for him. If he wanted to be with someone, she had to be special._

 _That summer they went to the shore, Raymond, his mother, Senator Thomas Jordan and his daughter, Jocelyn. Thomas and his mother had told him and Jocelyn they were friends and this was just a vacation to the shore. Raymond and Jocelyn had looked at each other and known what was going on. Senator Jordan and Senator Prentiss Shaw were having an affair and no matter how hard they tried to act normal in front of their children, they still knew. They were teenagers and not stupid and besides, the walls of the summerhouse weren’t that thick. Each night Raymond had listen to the muffled sounds coming out of the bedroom of the Senator and his mother. His mother who had told him they were going to be there for each other._

 _One night when he was trying desperately not to listen, Jocelyn came into his room. They talked about how disgusting their parents were and Jocelyn stayed in his room until dawn. Raymond felt warm inside. Jocelyn gave him a feeling he didn’t know yet, but he liked it. He spent every single minute with her while his mother busied herself with Thomas. A week after Jocelyn had come into his room, they kissed. His mother had told him he needed someone special. For him, Joce was special._

 _He was in seventh heaven, until his mother found out. Raymond had no idea what she did to Jocelyn, but somehow she managed to scare her away. Joce told him it was over and that they could only be friends. His mother and he left the house and with that his relationship with Joce was over and so was his mother’s affair with Senator_ _Jordan_ _._

 _Raymond was furious with her. He was certain that he and Jocelyn were going to spend the rest of their lives together and now his mother had ruined that all. He hated her for the first time in his life which led to the first argument he ever had with her. It was also the first time he saw her upset, the first time he saw tears in her eyes, but he was still angry. That night his mother came up to his room and apologized. He felt relieved. It was the first time he ever he the word sorry fall from his mother’s lips, but still he couldn’t quite forgive her what she had done._

When they slowly pull apart he misses the touch, the taste of her lips. His hand shakes when he extends it to touch her cheek. Her eyes flutter and close. He moves his fingers, feeling the softness of her skin. Extending his other hand, he places it on her waist. Her eyes fly open, surprised by the action. He pulls her towards him until she is practically on his lap. The roles are reversed. Her cheeks are a little pink and her breathing has become deeper and faster. She is looking at him, waiting for him to act. He does. His presses his lips on hers, tasting her again, wanting her again. A sound, a soft moan escapes from the back of her throat. He tangles his fingers in her brown locks, pulling her even closer. Her hand rests on his chest where she can feel his heart pounding.

 

 _As the years pass and his mother career was going better every year, Raymond realized he had to do something he wanted to do, something his mother had no power over. He wanted to do something that would make him different from her. He didn’t want to be called controversial, cold, hard, or how people called her behind her back, an Ice Queen, Iron Lady and so on. No, he didn’t want that. He needed to get away from her, not forever, just long enough for him to find out who he is._

 _His mother over protectiveness made him isolated. He barely had any friends and didn’t know how to make them either, but he wanted too. He wanted to be able to do something his mother couldn’t, except to him, be nice._

 _How he got the idea, he didn’t know, but one night he knew what he would do. The army. Even his mother’s influence couldn’t reach him there. He would be free there within the limits of being a soldier._

 _He just needed to tell his mother. That same evening he told her. His mother’s personality, as her ‘nicknames’ suggest, was cold. She barely showed any emotions, but when he told her, her mask fell off. Her face which normally didn’t betray her age, changed and was lined with concern and fear. In just one second she became ten years older. She tried to speak, to form a normal sentence, but she was unable to._

 _Tears rolled down her cheeks, staining her blouse. It’s the first time he ever saw cry. He approached her, wrapped his arms around her trembling body. She begged him not to go, not to leave her, but he didn’t give him. He apologized to her a thousand times, but she wouldn’t listen. She didn’t accept the fact that he was leaving her, but he did._

 _The years in the army and_ _Kuwait_ _are tough, but he has never felt better, even when he risked his life to save the other soldiers. When he returned and received the Medal of Honor, it seemed like nothing had changed._

 _His mother was still a controversial politician who still wanted him to be one to. He didn’t want to cause her any more pain so her complied. Somewhere deep inside of him he loved her very much. He became a politician and with his mother’s backdoor politics he became a good one too._

How long they sit there he doesn’t know and he doesn’t care either. He removes his hand from her hair and moves them down her body. Through her clothes he feels the warmth of her body, her feminine curves. She whimpers and arches into his touch when slowly moves on hand over breast. This is all they ever can do. It can be nothing more. It will be nothing more. His mother knows that and Raymond knows that. He even knows that soon it will all be over. His mother rests her forehead against his.

 

‘I love you, Raymond,’ she whispers as a young girl, a teenager who is desperately in love, but doesn’t know what do with it.

 

Raymond kisses her one last time. ‘I love you too.’


End file.
